Akimbo Deagle
The Akimbo Deagle pistols are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Deagle pistols can be dual-wielded in the primary weapon slot for their greatly increased damage output at the cost of precise aiming, stability and the opportunity cost of being unable to use other primaries. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Very high damage, can kill most enemies in one click and is the most powerful of the akimbo weapons damage wise; easily shreds through any enemy, including SWAT Turrets * Decent concealment * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available earlier and is much less expensive than the standalone version Cons: * Needs accuracy boosting mods and skills for semi long-range effectiveness, often at the cost of concealment * Insane recoil, which often leads to missed follow-up shots; getting stability boosting skills is highly recommended * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a nominal zoom, as with all akimbo weapons a laser sight is practically necessary * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload * Low rate of fire compared to other akimbos and pistols * Smallest ammo pool of the akimbos; players may find themselves running out of ammo easily, even with ammo pickup boosts Tips * The base accuracy ( ) of the Deagle is marginal outside close range; at 15m or more properly aimed headshots may still miss. Various accessories that increase accuracy will solve this problem, though most will decrease concealment making it less viable for dodge builds and more useful for someone who does not need concealment. Silent Killer/The Professional builds will find that these weapons will be very effective. * Acing Gun Nut can work somewhat against this weapon due to the increased rate-of-fire exacerbating the already horrible recoil problem. * The Fugitive's Gun Nut basic skill is useful for negating the weapon's low magazine capacity by adding . * A laser sight is very beneficial for this weapon due to its high demand for accurate shots to get the most out of its low ammo pool. Much like for LMGs, the laser sights will give the user a more clear idea where the shots will land. * Purchase the Akimbo skill instead of using the Hitman's Ambidexterity perk, as the bonuses the former confers are superior, though at the cost of many skill points. * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not affect Accuracy and even boosts the Deagle's Stability. * Adding any of the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots. ** The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. * The Akimbo Deagles have very low stability; getting Leadership aced and adding a Combined Module can help alleviate this. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator, OVERKILL Compensator, IPSC Compensator and Facepunch Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors and the Flash Hider. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Akimbo-Deagle-Pistolero.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Akimbo-Deagle-Geri-and-Freki.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Akimbo-Deagle-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is literally "gunslinger/gunfighter" in Spanish. *' ', in Norse mythology, are said to accompany the god . Trivia *The Deagle is based on a pre-2009 , as evident by the old wedge-shaped safety switches and dovetail mounts on the barrel. The Deagle's magazine capacity is incorrectly inflated despite being modeled and proportioned after the 7-round .50 Action Express variant. **The Deagle is further incorrectly portrayed as being weaker than the Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45 and Matever .357, as the .50 AE rounds it fires are heavier, larger and has an overall higher ballistic velocity compared to the rest. ***Because of its caliber and lack of threading on the muzzle, suppressing a Desert Eagle or even coming close to attempting it would be impractical and unfeasible. **"Deagle" is a community-given nickname of the Night Hawk .50c, the Desert Eagle's incarnation in based on a portmanteau of its full title and the gun's asset file name. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. See also *Deagle Gallery Payday2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX akimbo -hd1- menu 2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Deagles. Payday2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX akimbo -hd1- menu 1.jpg|Ditto, right side F6g32Mu.jpg|Dallas wielding a pair of modded Akimbo Deagles. Deagle Akimbo zoom.jpg|Akimbo Deagles, normal (left) and zoomed. The Deagles in action..jpg|The Deagles in action. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)